Game Wand
The Game Wand is a special type of magic wand created by Handy Smurf that appears in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. It roughly resembles a primitive version of the Nintendo Wii Remote controller and is used with a box that attaches itself to a magic mirror in order to play games that are displayed through the magic mirror, similar to the modern-day invention of the videogame. It is mostly used in Tapper's Tavern as one of the games the Smurfs could play. Accessories Besides the Game Wand remote, which has a separate plug-in controller add-on that functions like the Nintendo Wii Remote Nunchuk, there's also the Game Wand mat, which is used for dancing games, the Game Wand camera, which is used for a variety of motion-control games, the Game Wand tablet, which functions along the same line as the Nintendo Wii U tablet controller, and the Game Wand Pro Controller, which is similar to the Nintendo Wii U Pro Controller gamepad. Distribution Its distribution was originally rather limited to only its base model being available at Tapper's Tavern for Handy's fellow Smurfs to use, since Papa Smurf wasn't fond of the idea of every Smurf owning a Game Wand and isolating themselves from each other. In later years following the discovery of Smurfette Island and the birth of Psycheliana Smurfette, the Game Wand has been more widely produced for personal use. Reception On the day it was introduced, the Game Wand became a pretty popular game attraction that eventually made the pinball game obsolete. However, as more Smurfs found gaming with the Smurf Village Imaginarium to be more immersive and interactive, the Game Wand's audience became rather limited and hasn't really seen much of a growth in the number of games that could be played. In-story appearance The Game Wand first appears in the story "Inside The Game" as a game that Hefty somehow ends up playing through which he is transported into the world of Gametron to battle the Warrior Elite of the evil Sarkamel. Games played on the Game Wand * Astro Smurf's Galaxy A Smurf-themed 3D platform game similar to Super Mario Galaxy, featuring Astro Smurf as the main character. * The Adventures Of Sir Johan A 3D action-adventure game similar to current 3D Legend Of Zelda games. * Simon Smurfs Dance Party A musical rhythm game similar to Dance Dance Revolution. * Smurfercise Party An exercise game combining elements of Wii Fit with Ubisoft's Let's Dance game series. * Game Wand Arcade A series of smaller games and even mini-games, one of them being Smurf: Rescue In Gargamel's Castle. * Game Wand Sports A series of games similar to Wii Sports and Wii Sports Resort. * Game Wand Party A combination board game and mini-game collection, similar to Mario Party. * Dragon Eggs A Smurf-themed 3D action-adventure game similar to the Dragon Age game series, based on the role-playing game Smurfquest created by Brainy Smurf. * Like It Or Smurf It A game show-type game featuring Brainy Smurf as its host, and requiring up to four players with a Game Wand Remote each to play. * Smurf Marines A Smurf-themed military-style first-person shooter (using non-lethal projectile weapons) similar to the Call Of Duty and Medal Of Honor game series. A virtual Hefty Smurf stars as the player's commanding officer giving him his assignments. Notes * The Game Wand combines elements from the Nintendo Wii, the Nintendo Wii U, and the Xbox 360 game systems. Category:In-universe sports and games Category:Technology Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf inventions Category:Recreational activities Category:Game systems Category:Inventions Category:Handy's inventions Category:Tapper's Tavern games